Inside This Small Piece of Paper
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: Haruka found an old letter addressed to her. Oneshot.


_**A simple oneshot.**_

* * *

**-Inside this Small Piece of Paper-**

* * *

Long arms stretched out, eagerly reaching underneath an old bed. Once her fingers could feel the edges, she clutched onto it and pulled it out. She set the box aside, intently staring at the belongings piled inside. A soft sigh came next as she plopped herself on the floor next to the box. She dug her hand inside, quickly checking them one by one. Her bright green eyes widened a little as she came across a small white envelope with her name imprinted on it. Without giving it much thought, she took it out and tear it open. A smile quickly crept onto her face as she began reading the note written on piece of paper.

But before she could finish reading the note, a little girl suddenly jumped onto her, embracing her large frame around her tiny arms.

The little girl looked up and asked "What are you reading?"

Haruka looked at her, smiling as she ruffled the girl's black hair. "A note."

"Aren't you supposed to clean the attic?" She asked, smiling innocently.

"Well," Haruka muttered, poking the little girl's nose "Aren't you?"

Her purple eyes widened as she carefully analyzed the statement. A couple seconds passed when her little arms reached for the blonde's head.

She pulled her down and whispered into her ears "This'll be our secret, ne?"

Haruka was caught by surprise but smiled as she nodded her head in agreement. The little girl then settled herself onto the blonde's lap, relaxing her back onto Haruka's torso. She looked up and asked, curiously pointing at the other boxes on the floor. "What are those?"

"This…" Haruka pulled them closer, taking an album out, "are old photos."

"Photos?"

"Yup." The blonde replied with a smile. "Want to take a look?"

The little girl vigorously shook her head, eagerly awaiting to see them all out. Harula placed the note down and then held the album with both hands. She flipped it open and the little girl's eyes brightened even more.

With a finger pointing out, she asked "Who's this?"

"Well, that is me."

"So small!" giggled the child.

"I was just born then."

"And this?"

"That is your obaa-chan."

"Obaa-chan looks so young!"

"That is because this picure was taken when she was the same age as me now."

"How old is obaa-chan now?"

"Sixty eight."

"So old."

"Ah…" Haruka gasped then noted, "you better not tell her that."

"Wah!" the child suddenly yelped as the blonde flipped to another page. "Is this you?"

"Yup." Haruka nodded "I was the same age as you now in this picture."

The child quickly looked at her and asked in a hopeful voice "Does that mean I'll grow as tall as you?"

"Sure. You just have to drink lots and lots of milk, sleep properly and early, and of course…" Haruka paused.

Round purple eyes sparkled with hope, asking enthusiastically out "And? And?"

"and eat your vegetables."

Her face fell down. She pouted at the blonde before turning her eyes back on the photos. Haruka chuckled quietly to herself, turning the page once again.

This time the child screamed giddily out "Your hair is long!"

"That was in middle school."

"Isn't she pretty?"

Both looked up and was surprised to find a woman leaning beside them.

"Michiru-…" Haruka muttered in a nervy tone.

Haruka was fully aware about today's tasks she had failed to accomplish. The little girl on the other hand, was way more focused on the question and at the middle school photo of the blonde that she had already forgotten about the cleaning duty.

With a big smile on her face, she replied happily out "She is! She is!"

Turning her head down to look at the child, Haruka then proudly claimed "Of course I am. I always am!"

The other two looked at each other and giggled in unison. Michiru then sat next to Haruka and took the liberty to turn to another page.

"Wah!" the child gasped once again "It's you! It's you!" she added, happily pointing at the picture and tugging Michiru with her other hand.

"Yes, that is me." the blue eyed beauty replied with a smile, petting the child's head. "Do you know who the baby is that I'm carrying?" The child looked questioningly at Michiru then to Haruka, hoping to pull an answer out.

The blonde smiled warmly, leaning closer onto her. "That is you, firefly."

The little girl's eyes widened, her mouth parted as she intently gazed at the picture in astonishment. "So small…"

"You weighed 3.2 kilos back then."

"Haruka was afraid of carrying you because she thought she might crush you."

"I was no-…. Well, yeah I really was."

They turned to another page. Michiru smiled, pointing down "And here you are Hotaru on the first day you took your first step."

"Michiru was so upset for not being able to see you take those first few steps. She even blamed her boss for it."

"I did not!" Michiru spat.

"You got fired, honey."

The blue eyed beauty glared then rolled her eyes, shrugging the retort out.

The three stayed at the attic of Haruka's parents' home as they all looked at the photos they gave to them years ago and reminisce for hours about the past. The only thing that disrupted them was Haruka's mother calling them from downstairs. Michiru looked at her watch and saw how late it already was. She quickly stood up, taking the now sleeping Hotaru with her.

"I'll take her to your mother."

The blonde nodded, watching the two walk out of her sight. Carefully, Haruka arranged the albums back on their respective boxes. After finishing, she pulled the boxes to one corner and piled them altogether. She turned her attention back at the remaining box and noticed the same piece of paper earlier lying on the floor. She picked it up and read it once again.

For a few short seconds, Haruka was stunned; her mouth left a little open. And then she finally laughed out loud, covering half of her face as she shook her head in embarrassment. After a while, she stopped and took a quick glimpse at the photo albums.

A smile grazed her lips, softly chuckling at the thought. She took a pen out of her pocket and wrote just right under the first note.

"Ruka?"

The blonde peered over her shoulder and saw Michiru standing by the door.

"Let's get to sleep."

Haruka sighed, placing the pen down. She stood up and smiled, "Hai."

Michiru beamed as her gentle hands reached out to Haruka. Green eyes sparkled with affection as her own fingers laced with the Michiru's. They shut the door behind them and walked hand in hand to their room.

The pen rolled out of the bed as the note flew and fell on the floor, facing up.

**_Before you can be with the right one, you will go through a lot of crappy dates and failed relationships, but never give up. It might take long but don't get tired of waiting because she's out there, already on her way to you. So suck it all up because it's worth the wait. _**

**_ -Haruka, 25-_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_She's here and all worth it._**

**_ -Haruka, 30-_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_End. Just a simple story. _****_Thanks for reading._**

_for people reading Three days, I'm almost done with ch10. For Kono Kureiiji, I'm currently looking for ch3 in my hard drive(I forgot the filename. I'm that stupid.)_


End file.
